1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separating device suitable for use in treating a particle containing gas flow stream to separate particles from the gas or to clean the gas of particles.
2. Description of Background Art
The kind of separating device to which the invention relates, can more precisely be described as a vortex tube particle recovery device or as a vortex tube gas cleaning device, depending on which aspect of its operation emphasis is placed. This invention more particularly has in mind the cleaning of gas, especially the cleaning of air. Thus, generally, the term vortex tube gas cleaning device will be used in the specification.
For convenience, to denote direction, the terms "upstream" and "downstream" will be used in this specification. These terms should be interpreted in relation to the normal direction of flow through the device in use.